De flor en flor
by Lady Locura
Summary: Una lista de peores y mejores amantes aparece en la reunión. Los implicados sufrirán las consecuencias tanto para bien como para mal. ¿Quien será este año el peor amante? ¿Y el mejor? ¡Ven a descubrirlo! Multiple partner


_Hola~ Os traigo esta historia de un solo capitulo._

_La idea de este fic es una página donde decían los peores y mejores amantes del mundo._

_Es multi pareja~ Viva el amore libre~ **Si a alguien no le gusta que no mire.**_

**_No es inventado, la lista existe solo tenéis que poner en google: The best lovers in the world._**

**_hetalia no me pertenece._**

_Aquí va mi locura de hoy:_

* * *

La sala de reuniones estaba medio llena, las voces de las naciones se podían escuchar. Algunos mantenían una charla amena de cosas sin importancia, y otros discutían sobre la crisis. Llegaron algunos países mas pero Alemania empezaba a impacientarse. Grecia, España y Estonia no llegaban aún.

-¡Chicos! Ya ha salido las votaciones de los mejores y peores amantes del mundo- Comentó Japón alzando un folio.

-No quiero ni saberlo- Alemania odiaba demasiado esa lista, el no tenía la culpa de ser como era.

-Kesesese, West siempre estas en el último lugar. ¿Cambiara este año?- Gilbert se reía de la desgracia de su hermano.

La puerta se abrió y Estonia entró asustado-Lo siento- Corrió a su lugar rascando su nuca avergonzado.

-Bueno...Grecia y España tardarán seguramente. Empezaremos sin ellos-Japón se colocó en la punta de la mesa -Como yo no estoy en la lista, lo comentaré yo- Tosió para llamar la atención y sonrió de manera pervertida -En el puesto número uno de "Peores amantes del mundo"-Kiku dejó unos segundos para crear tensión -¡Alemania!-Gilbert cayó al suelo riéndose sin parar- Según las mujeres, lo hace "demasiado mal"-

Ludwig agachó la cabeza, sonrojado y apenado. Los susurros de las demás naciones le ponían nervioso-¡Basta! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra!- Todos guardaron silencio, Alemania enfadado daba miedo.

-Seguimos...- Kiku estaba feliz, le encantaban estas cosas-El número dos de los peores es...¡Inglaterra!- El rubio alzó una de sus espesas cejas, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿¡Como?! No pude ser...¡Tiene que haber un error!- Golpeó la mesa con las palmas de la mano.

-No, no lo hay para las mujeres usted es demasiado perezoso- Arthur enrojeció de rabia.

-¡Que le den a la lista! ¡It's a fake!- Se volvió a sentar cruzándose de brazos, los demás países lo analizaban con la mirada riéndose de el.

-Arthur mon ami...No sabía esto de ti...-Francis estaba sorprendido y ocultaba su sonrisa detrás de un pañuelo.

-Shut up! Haber en que puesto estas tu, afeminado- Arthur quería matar a las mujeres que habían votado eso.

-Mas que tu seguro que si- El francés se llevó un carpetazo de parte del inglés, dejando su mejilla roja.

-¡Chicos! Ya vale, dejarme seguir o no vamos a acabar nunca...-En ese momento Grecia hizo su aparición, sin decir nada se sentó en una silla vacía y se quedó dormido. A nadie le importó.

-En puesto tres en peores amantes se lo lleva...Suecia- Su cara al escuchar su nombre le mandó escalofríos a todos los presentes.

-Hum- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Verás las mujeres dicen que eres algo...Rápido...Ya me entendéis-Nadie se atrevió a decir o comentar nada.

-Siguiente...El número cuatro es...Holanda. Dicen que eres muy dominante, habrá a quien le guste- Holanda rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-No me interesan estas chorradas- Francia aplaudió su actitud-¡Que bien te lo tomas!- Francis prefirió no decir nada mas, no quería morir.

-Bien...el quinto peor es...¡América!- Alfred se levantó mirando a todos lados- Según esto eres...Muy brusco...- Alfred se rasco la frente sin saber que decir.

-¡Soy un héroe! Me da igual lo que piensen las mujeres...-Pero el escuchar la risa de Rusia le enrabiaba un montón, ya que el eslavo no había salido aún.

-El sexto es...Bueno es Grecia, dicen que es muy empalagoso- Heracles estaba demasiado ocupado roncando -Parece que no le importa mucho...-Japón sonrió al ver como un gato se colocaba en la cabeza del griego.

-El séptimo peor es...Wales...-Vaya con el Reino Unido... Se estaba llevando un chasco enorme-Ya se lo dirás tu Arthur, que es un poco egoísta y solo piensa en su propio placer- Inglaterra esta ocultando su cara entre sus manos, era demasiado vergonzoso-Y bueno el siguiente es Scotland...Pobres...-Arthur ahora se quería morir, ¿Todo lo malo era para el? Que asco de vida.

-Pasamos al penúltimo...¡Turquía! Porque eres muy sudoroso...-Turquía se indigno pero no comentó nada, bastante cosas tenía en la mente como para molestarse por eso.

Japón dudo en decir el siguiente, miró de reojo al último de la lista de peores amantes y suspiró resignado -Rusia...Eres tu...Por peludo- Japón aguantó la respiración, como casi todos en la sala.

-¿Peludo? Necesito abrigarme del frío...Es normal en mi casa- Sonrió de manera inocente pero le rodeaba una aura demasiado oscura.

-Honhonhon...Arthur...Como ves yo no estoy entre los peores como tú...Yo seré el primero porque soy el país del amour~ Francis seguía pinchando al inglés, era divertido ver como explotaba.

-¡Déjame en paz frog!- Alemania puso orden y los dos se sentaron.

-Y ahora vamos con...¡Los mejores amantes del mundo! Les va a sorprender dem-Japón quedó cortado porque un español entró corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Lo siento me he dormido! No volverá a pasar...- Antonio llegaba tarde como siempre, Gilbert le enseñó la silla de su lado y le empezó a explicar de que iba la cosa.

-¡Arthur! ¿Que te ha pasado? No les das lo que necesitan...Pobres inglesas...- Por si el británico no tenía suficiente con Francia aquí llegaba España para reírse de el.

-¿Quieres ver como te doy a ti?-Antonio se calló mirando mal a Arthur.

-No gracias, eres demasiado perezoso- Los tres amigos se partieron el culo al ver como el ingles se sonrojaba.

-¡España, Cállate!- Alemania volvió a poner orden en la sala, y Kiku siguió con la lista.

-En el número diez de mejores amantes está...Canadá- Los ojos del canadiense se iluminaron, ahora la gente le haría caso.

-¿Yo? ¡Oh! Soy mejor que América- Los países lo miraron como si no estuviera hablando. El oso polar se llevó a Canadá de allí para que no sufriera mas.

-Bueno...¡En el puesto nueve! Dinamarca...- Esté se levantó alzando el puño.

-¡Sí! Soy el amo...-Suecia le asesino con la mirada y allí acabo todo para el.

-Kiku sigue por favor- Francia quería saber en que puesto estaba el.

-Enseguida señor Francia- Busco donde se había quedado- Octavo lugar para...Nueva Zelanda, como no esta presenté. Arthur te encargas tu de todos aquellos- Bueno por fin alguien con sangre inglesa que no estaba entre los peores en el amor -Séptimo lugar... Australia- Otro con sangre inglesa que quedaba entre los mejores-¡Vaya! Que guay... No sabía que era tan bueno en la cama- Sonrío mostrando todos sus dientes, estaba feliz por su resultado.

-Bueno...llegamos al sexto lugar entre los mejores...¡Sur África!- Tampoco estaba en la reunión, pero Kiku lo decía por si alguien se lo quería comentar-Y señores y señoras...Llegamos al top cinco...¿Nerviosos? ¡Pues allá vamos!- Japón tenía que darle algo de emoción.

-¡Ey! El primero debería hacer algo luego ¿No?- Comentó Hungría- ¿Disfrazarse? De algo sexy...- Le estaba empezando a caer sangre de la naríz.

A Kiku le brillaron los ojos-De acuerdo, me parece una excelente idea...- No quería mirar al número uno porque sería muy evidente.

-El número cinco es...¡Irlanda!- Esté hizo una mueca de autosuficiencia- Sabía que era mejor que esos británicos, esto solo lo demuestra- Arthur le tiró un pisapapeles pero Irlanda lo esquivó facilmente.

-Pasemos al cuarto...¿Quien será? Pues...¡Francia!- Francis abrió la boca sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Que?! Tendría que estar mas arriba...¿¡Quienes son los que faltan!? Revísalo porque te has equivocado...- Kiku negó con la cabeza-Esta todo bien...Ya lo verás- Francia no contento con esto, mordió su manga.

Arthur lo estaba mirando con burla-¿¡Que miras!? Señor segundo peor- Gilbert y Antonio lo agarraron para que no saltara encima del inglés.

-Calma chicos...Francia el cuarto mejor no está nada mal...-Japón al ver la mirada de odio de Francis decidió continuar-¡Los tres mejores! Que nervios~ El tercer puesto, medalla de bronce es para...¡Italia!- Veneciano se sonrojó y Romano apartó la mirada indiferente.

-Ve~ ¿Alemania? Ves soy bueno en algo...- Ludwig tuvo un tic en la ceja.

-¿¡Y de que sirve eso en el campo de batalla!?- China intentó calmar los ánimos.

-Vaya tontería...- Romano no quería saber nada de esta maldita lista...

-¡Lovi! Tu por lo menos estas...Yo ni eso- Antonio estaba desanimado, ya no tendría ningún puesto.

-Eso es porque eres un idiota- España lloriqueó un poco y Francis le masajeó la espalda, bajando la mano hasta su trasero.

-¡Callaros! Y dejarme decir los dos últimos...- Se hizo el silencio- Bien, la medalla de plata es para...¡Brasil! ¿Portugal se lo dirás tu?- Paulo Asintió lentamente. No se había enterado de nada, pero mejor decir que si a todo.

-¡Que suenen los tambores! Porque el primer lugar ¡El mejor amante! ¡Quien sabe moverse mejor en una cama! Al que desean todas las mujeres es...-Momento de máxima tensión y nerviosismo- ¡ESPAÑA!- Kiku aplaudió entusiasmado.

-¿Que?-Antonio se había quedado a cuadros.

-¿¡Como va a ser este!? Míralo con esa cara de inocente que tiene- Bielorrusia había echo este comentario.

Todos los países miraban a España como si fuera verde, esté sonreía apenado.

-¿Pero quien se a tirado a Antonio?- Kiku quería saber los amoríos que se cocían entre los países.

-¡Nadie! No tenéis por que saber mis relaciones intimas- España estaba sonrojado, todos lo miraban de manera no muy sana.

-¿Entonces Antonio es bueno en la cama?-Volvió a preguntar Japón curioso. Es cierto que era conocido como el país de la pasión pero no tenía mucha relación con España.

-¡Yo doy fe! Si que lo es, tiene un aguante impresionante y se mueve como una bestia salvaje- Francia no podía estar callado y había declarado que el había compartido lecho con el ibérico.

-¡Francis pero cállate! Me cago en ti y en tu raza...¡Gabacho!-Antonio sabia que ese insulto le molestaba demasiado a su amigo.

-¡No me llames así! Encima que te halago- Le giró la cara indignado por el trato que había recibido.

-Mmm...¿Así que España y Francia no? Normal son vecinos y han crecido juntos...¿Alguien mas quiere compartir opiniones?- Japón sabía que mas de uno se había tirado al español... Pero quería saber quien.

-Yo también- Las demás naciones abrieron la boca sin creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Rusia y España?- Grito Arthur consternado, lo del francés lo sabía, también había pillado al español un día siendo embestido por el pruso. Pero lo del eslavo lo había dejado a cuadros.

-Da...Durante la guerra civil española. Tuvimos un roce ¡Hay que repetir Ispaniya! Me gusto mucho...- Antonio podía competir con el rojo de sus tomates...había sido una época muy dura en su vida y solo Ivan había estado allí para consolarlo... Tampoco le desagradaba el carácter del ruso.

-¡Wow! Lo que vamos descubriendo...¿Quien mas? No tengáis vergüenza …- Kiku saltaba de la emoción, era un cotilla de cuidado.

El silencio reino en la sala, Antonio sudaba mirando a todos aquellos con los que había compartido una noche o varias. Les suplicaba clemencia, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Bueno... Yo no he hecho nada con España pero puedo decir nombres...aru- China sonreía perversamente, tenía cierta información. Y un montón de nombres...

-¡Dilo! China-san...Por favor- Kiku rogaba los nombres, quería saberlo. Hungría también le suplicaba al asiático esa información.

-De acuerdo- Antonio lloriqueó de forma adorable, pero Yao estaba inmunizado a cosas tiernas- El mas obvio es Austria, estuvieron casados y cositas hicieron-aru- Todos asintieron, eso era cierto. Roderich suspiró, no tenía porque ocultarlo. Todos lo sabían.

-Pero eso ya lo sabemos, Yao queremos otros nombres- Elizaveta no quería escuchar mucho sobre la relación que tuvieron esos dos hace tiempo.

-Pues también con el señor Inglaterra, y bastantes veces- Arthur se levantó sonrojado negando con la cabeza -Por favor...No engañas a nadie... Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasaba en los calabozos del barco- Inglaterra oculto su rostro entre las manos y se sentó sin decir nada, era todo muy humillante. -¡Bueno, basta! No quiero hablar sobre mis relaciones sexuales...- España estaba empezando a mosquearse, su vida privada era eso "Privada".

-Antonio-san... No pasa nada, todos sabemos que usted es un país sexualmente activo. A nadie le sorprende que su lista de amantes sea larga- El español se dio con la palma en la cara. Era cierto que le gustaba el sexo, pero no era para tanto.

-La mayoría de los que están aquí también lo han echo entre ellos. ¿Porque solo se habla de mi vida? ¡Francia también se tira a todo dios!- Francis le lanzó un beso y le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

-Antonio, tienes razón. Pero ninguno de los que me e tirado...¡Tenía tu pedazo de culo!- España rodó los ojos, ya empezaba con su trasero.

-¡Que es normal! Es un culo normal... Estas que no cagas con el...- El ibérico se levantó y agarró el folio con la lista, para comprobar que su nombre estaba en primer lugar.

-¿¡Como va a ser eso normal!? ¿Te lo has mirado en un espejo? Toda la sala babea con tus nalgas, y si encima mueves las caderas así... Pues normal que nos echemos encima tuyo, si es que vas provocando ¿No habían unos pantalones mas ajustados? ¡Mon Dieu!- Antonio había pasado de su monologo, no tenía ganas de discutir otra vez sobre ese tema.

-¡Que dejes mi trasero en paz! ¡Y no no los había mas ajustados!- Bufó sentándose otra vez al lado de Gilbert.

-Antonio...Francis tiene razón...Vas provocando- El español alzó una ceja mirando a su otro mejor amigo.

-¿Provocando que? Yo no hago nada- Gilbert le susurró en la oreja, que con sus meneos excitaba a medio mundo-¡Ala! Exagerados...¿Podemos dejar a mis cachetes fuera de esto?- La mayoría asintieron, no querían pensar mucho en esa gloriosa retaguardia o si no algo se levantaría.

-¿Prussia-san usted también?- Ahora le tocaba a Gil sonrojarse como una fresa.

-Em...Bueno...Yo...-Su hermano lo miraba con la boca abierta. Eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Sí, también me la ha metido. Una noche de borrachera acabamos en mi cama ¿Contento Kiku? ¿Podemos parar de hablar de esto ya?- Al final España lo había confesado todo. Gilbert por su parte estaba oculto tras los papeles de los bancos europeos.

Kiku negó lentamente-Si me dices todos los nombres de tus amantes, no te pido detalles ¿Trato echo?- Antonio suspiró, que mas daba. Si Japón dejaba de incordiar lo diría.

-Trato echo... Luego ni una palabra ¿Eh?- Kiku asintió feliz y puso atención a la boca del español- Pues... Sería Portugal, Holanda, Grecia, Turquía, Ucrania, Bélgica...Emm...Dinamarca, República checa y alguno mas que me he dejado- Todos los nombrados se miraban entre ellos. Unos enfadados, otros avergonzados y otros celoso de la cantidad de amantes que tenía ese español.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cuando me toca a mi?- Todos asesinaron a Japón con la mirada.

-¡España, eres un bastardo!-Romano había hinchado sus mofletes celoso de todos los que habían estado con el.

-¿¡Lovi!? ¿Que pasa ahora? No me odies~ España abrazó a su Lovino restregado sus mejillas.

-¡No me toques salido!- Del puñetazo que le metió, Antonio salió volando y Romano lo aprovecho para huir.

-¡Tengo el disfraz! ¡Es de bombero!- Hungría saco una bolsa con unos pantalones y unos tirantes... No había camiseta.

-¡No me voy a poner eso!- Kiku Había agarrado a España y Francia le ayudaba a desnudarlo.

-Vamos Antonio...Tienes que ponértelo como mejor amante... Así cumplirás fantasías sexuales de muchos de los presentes-El ibérico estaba ya sin pantalones y revolviéndose incomodo. Todos lo estaban mirando medio desnudo.

-¿Le quitamos la ropa interior?- Pregunto el galo con una risa pervertida, Kiku asintió sonriendo igual.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Fue lo ultimo que pudo gritar el mejor amante del mundo.

* * *

_Listo~ ¿Que os parece? Una mierda una puta maravilla? Pues dejar un review diciendo que pensáis sobre esto que me a salido después de tomar drogas (mentira, las drogas son malas)  
Gracias a todos y Besos!_

_Nos olemos luego._


End file.
